Os songfic Matoine
by AlexGirard
Summary: Petit recueil de o.s songfic Matoine parce-que j'adore ce couple!
1. A thousand Word

**_petite songfic sur a thousand World de Melanie Martinez!_**

 ** _ps:Ceci est un deathfic_**

Mathieu venait de se couper les veines. Pourquoi? Il avait avoué ses sentiments a Antoine qui ne s'avait contenté que de partir. Il l'avait texté la veille et lui avait demandé de venir le voir dans un bar. Il avait accepté et dès qu'il était entré, il avait vu Antoine embrasser une fille. "non mais il se fout de ma gueule?" Savait-il dit, avant de partir, les larmes au yeux. Il était maintenant dans une ambulance, Antoine à ses côtés.

Pdv Mathieu

How can I see when my eyes are closed

How can you be so far away and already wanna go

How can we talk when our mouths are closed

And I want you to know I can't fix what you have broke

Comment puis-je voir lorsque mes yeux sont fermés ?

Comment peux-tu être si loin et avoir déjà envie de t'en aller ?

Comment pouvons-nous parler lorsque nos bouches sont fermées ?

Et je veux que tu saches que je ne peux pas réparer ce que tu as cassé

J'ai les yeux fermés mais je sais que tu es à mes côtés. Pendant que je pleurais, j'avais l'impression que tu te foutait de moi, que tu ne m'ai répondu strictement rien! Tu voulais me parler mais de quoi? Que tu avais une copine? J'aurais pu me passer de ça.

Je ne peux réparer mon coeur brisée. Seul toi pourrait le faire.

Close my eyes and go to sleep ohhh

You're the last thing the last thing that I see

Je ferme les yeux et je vais dormir ohhh

Tu es la dernière chose, la dernière chose que je vois

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux et te vois, en larmes près du ambulanciers. Je sens ma respiration devenir de plus en plus lente. La fin est proche... Tu sera la dernière chose que je verrai...

I had a thousand words to say you just chose to walk away

And are you happy now you're free?

You gave me your heart and took it back from me

Now I've seen the light of day

Boy you don't mean shit to me

J'ai un millier de mots pour dire que tu as simplement choisi de t'en aller

Et es-tu heureux maintenant que tu es libre ?

Tu m'as donné ton cœur et me l'as repris

Maintenant j'ai vu la lumière du jour

Mec, tu ne signifies rien pour moi

J'aimerais tellement que tu comprenne comment tu m'a fait mal en ne pas me répondant. Es-tu plus heureux sans moi? J'ai eu une lueur d'espoir quelques instant mais après tu l'a détruite. Combien de fois j'ai marché sous la leur du soleil en réfléchissant à toi? Combien de fois j'ai essayé de me convaincre que tu ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un ami?

How can we write when the ink is gone

Our loves an empty page that you've never written on

How can we be what we used to be

Was it all just make-believe when my heart was on my sleeve

Comment pouvons-nous écrire quand il n'y a plus d'encre ?

Notre amour est un page blanche sur laquelle tu n'as jamais écrit

Comment pouvons-nous être ce qu'on a été ?

Était-ce seulement une fiction quand on lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert

-Math'... Reste je t'en supplie...

Me dit tu, les larmes au yeux. Comment pouvons-nous écrire sans encre? La fin est proche pour moi et tu le sais. Tu n'a jamais vu rien? C'était pourtant si évident! J'aurais tellement aimé que tu écrive sur cette page blanche... Si je m'en sort, comment pouvons-nous rester ami comme avant? Était-ce seulement le fruit de mon imagination ou était tu vraiment capable de savoir tout sur moi? Du moins, j'en avais l'impression.

Our loves a postcard on its way heading towards your destiny

Notre amour est une carte postale en route vers ton destin

Our loves a postcard on its way heading towards your destiny

Notre amour est une carte postale en route vers ton destin

Our loves a postcard on its way heading towards your destiny

Notre amour est une carte postale en route vers ton destin

Our loves a postcard on its way heading towards your destiny

Notre amour est une carte postale en route vers ton destin

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu partages mes sentiments? Si oui, tu t'en voudra toute ta vie si je meurs du moins, j'imagine...

-Mathieu...Je t'aime...

Es-ce un rêve?

\- moi aussi Antoine... S'il te plaît... Tu pourrais... M'embrasser?

Tu pose doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Maintenant je peux mourir en paix.

Décès constaté:20h45.


	2. Parce-que c'est toi

**_songfic sur parce-que c'est toi de Axelle Red_**

De Mathieu:

Antoine... Écoute,ça me dérange pas de rien dire! Le fait pas pour moi!

Antoine était un peu désespéré... Son conjoint n'avait donc rien compris? Leur couple allait un peu mal et Mathieu s'inquiétait pour un rien. Il alla chez celui-ci. Mathieu sorti du bain, s'habilla et rejoignit la salon, ou son conjoint l'attendait. Le chevelu commença à chanter.

Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber

Pour un détail, pour une futilité

N'aie pas peur, je saurai bien

Faire la différence.

Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai faner

La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer

N'aie pas peur, personne d'autre n'pourrait

Si facilement te remplacer

Oh non pas toi

Vraiment pas toi

Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire

Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir

Parce que c'est toi

Rien que pour ça

Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tenté

D'rester seul dans un monde insensé

Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire

Qu'il faut changer, on était si bien naguère

N'aie pas peur, je n'veux pas tout compliquer

Pourquoi s'fatiguer

Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi

Oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça

Je connais par cœur ton visage

Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps

Qui m'disent encore

Parce que nous, c'est fort

Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter

Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner

Parce que c'est toi

Rien que pour ça

Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant

Et non pas parce que c'est le moment

Parce que c'est toi

Je veux te voir dedans

J'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts

Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau

Parce que c'est toi ...

Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire

Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir

Parce que c'est toi

Rien que pour ça ...

Parce-que c'est toi

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du plus petit. Il se projetta sur son petit ami.

-Puis? J'ai su te convaincre?

-oui parce-que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire "je t'aime".


End file.
